Cosa Nostra
by Areskk
Summary: It was only a few years ago that he took the silver hair beauty under his wings from that dirty slum. It only took a few months for the beauty to fall in love. It was only a few months ago that he nearly lost him. It was only a few weeks ago that he fell in love. It was only a week ago that the beauty left. It was only three days ago that he finally had him in his arms. Mafia AU!


_'One day, you will become the boss.'_ His father had said.

"That day was too soon, father." Jumin mumbled under his breath as he fitted the blazer in front of a full-length mirror. A maid was working on the velvety tie around his neck, another was smoothing out his customised trousers.

At only the age of 18, Jumin Han was required at the inheritance ceremony in less than half an hour for the oath to be made and the allegiance to be sealed. His usually messy hair was sleeked back as the heir fixed his cuffs. He only had exactly 7 days to grief over the death of his father before he was pushed to become the next _Don_ and Jumin was in no way thrilled to take on the workload or responsibility of the head of the _famiglia_. But he was a prodigy, a miracle child, so he must be able to do it.

* * *

That was two years ago.

Today was the anniversary of his father's death and Jumin had properly paid his respect as he should.

"Boss," his _consigliere_ , Jaehee Kang, called after him "Awaiting further orders." She was a wonderful _consigliere_ , efficient and professional, much better than the previous old man that had worked for his father.

"Shall we go then." Jumin tugged slightly at his overcoat resting on his shoulder to adjust it into place. Today was also one of his annual patrol of the territory, building relationship with lower _caporegime_ , younger associates, and more social activities that Jumin absolutely loathed. He truly wanted nothing more than to get back to his office and finally get some _real_ work done. The mafia boss walked the road of dirt with pride and gracefully slipped into the backseat of his car. The door closed and he sent an acknowledging nod to the underlings bowing outside before the engine softly kicked in and smoothly manoeuvre the car down the narrow dirty road. The slums have always been in ruined, it served as a border for the _Han_ and _Ryu_ territories and the two family haven't been on a good term for decades. It started even before Jumin came into the world but now it's his responsibility to end it.

The car drove down the marketplace next to the river and abruptly halted. It shook Jumin a little out of his thoughts but he assumed the car would start again soon. He waited but it didn't. _Consigliere_ Kang turned around and informed him that there was a commotion blocking the street and it looks like it would take a while to dissolve. Jumin was getting impatient, the social torture must've gotten to him.

Driver Kim knew his duty and excused himself to the centre of the bustling crowd. He gently parted the crowd.

"You fucking slut, be quite and follow me home!" Jumin recognised that man, he was one of the many dealers that Jumin had caught a few glimpses at during the inheritance ceremony. He was an insignificant one.

The hooded child didn't answer but only grumbled in response as it tried to break free, shaking the dealer's hands off the thin body. Driver Kim did what he could to move the commotion elsewhere but as Jumin sees it, it was futile. _Consigliere_ Jaehee was up next. Her heels clicked with empowerment as she ruled the dusty pathway.

"Move aside please." She said in a calm manner as she indicated Driver Kim to return to the car. Unfortunately, a woman's presence did not hold much power. The dealer let go of the hooded child and it scurried away into the crowd. It did stop and look back before leaving again.

The dealer sneered at Jaehee and said somethings that Jumin didn't bother to comprehend. The next moment, he extended an arm to grab Jaehee's and something lunged and attached itself to the dealer's dirty arm. It was kicking and biting the dealer who struggled to pull the hooded child off in a violent way that Jumin cannot condone. He left as Driver Kim just arrived at the car, the boss thrusted his coat onto Driver Kim who calmly hung it on his arm. The boss walked in strides and had enough time to make the crowd cowered in in fear and respect for a good 3 seconds. The dealer had yet to notice though.

Once Jumin did reach where he intended, the dealer flew a few feet away from the force that Jumin had kicked him with. The child also flew with him.

Jumin held his head high and crossed his arms, asserting his presence over the situation. The dealer got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. It was late March and the ground was not kind on the man's scrawny knees. The child broke free and ran away and it slammed into a wall that was the boss' legs. It was too scared and too confused to think and move properly.

Jaehee guided the child over to her. She checked it up and down for possible injuries. Jaehee was especially sensitive when it comes to the slums, it was the place she once called home after all.

"So sorry Don, so sorry I- "

"Move aside. You're in the _Don's_ way." Driver Kim had spoken up, with the overwhelming intimidation from the _Don_ the crowd receded back behind the stalls and hid away into the alleys.

Jumin left Driver Kim to handle the dealer as he spared the hooded child a glance. Jaehee cautiously pulled the hood down to reveal the child's filthy features. It was a girl. Jumin heaved a sigh and signalled to Driver Kim to give the girl his coat. The Driver complied. Jaehee took this as a sign that it was okay for her to bring the girl back to the _famiglia_ , she carefully guided the expressionless child back the car to share her seat while the child's gaze burned a hole into Jumin's perfectly structured face.

' _Was it fascinated?'_ Jumin asked himself before returning to the car shortly after. The little compartment stunk with sour dirt and dirty sweat.

* * *

The maids visibly grimaced when they came to the door. Jumin had ordered for the coat to be burned afterwards since he had deemed it as unusable – it was his favourite one to add. Jaehee adjusted her glasses and took it upon herself to get this child sparkle clean since no one else would do it. She led the girl to her room with a private bathroom and had the maids prepare a befitting dress to match the girl's brown locks. Slowly Jaehee unwrapped the cloaked and let it pool around the girl's thin legs.

"O-oh… My apologies, go under the water for now. I'll inform the maid to get you a more appropriate set of clothes." She stepped out calmly and did as she said, she told the maid to bring a male set of clothes. Those innocent, wide, and round crimson eyes, softly structured features and delicate frame had her completely fooled.

 _-Continua-_


End file.
